Mobile Suit Gundam: Alpha
by Rabite
Summary: Side story for MSG that I produced... read and review, flames are welcome... I think...
1. James, the Side 1's Crimson War God

Ep #1 "James, the Side 1's Crimson War God"  
  
Somewhere inside Side 5, a young man in his 20's, with Black hair and wearing a space suit is inside his room using a screen-Phone(or whatever those phones with image are called)... talking to a girl with purple hair.  
  
James: "Hey, it's been a long time since I last talked to you, Florina."  
  
Florina: "Mhm, so how did you do on your Fighter Test?"  
  
James: "I..."  
  
Florina: "You failed? Are those people blind? You got more talent than anyone else... well, don't worry! you'll get it next time!"  
  
James: "actually... I passed! I get to pilot one of those Core Boosters! I even get to command an squad myself!!"  
  
Florina: "Oh? Congratulations then!!"  
  
James: "Thanks! I'll gather all of us and we could all go out to eat to celebrate or something... I'm paying of course!"  
  
Florina: "Sure! But where?"  
  
James: "Let's try th..."  
  
Suddenly, the alarm for gathering started ringing, stopping James in his sentence and settling the 2 a bit.  
  
James: "Crap, gotta go, sorry, I'll call you later Florina."  
  
Florina: "Ok... don't die..."  
  
James: "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."  
  
James then quickly dressed up and dashes to one of the command center, listening to what the commander has to say, it seems Zeon forces are approching and that the defence force has to leave to fight them off; James jumps inside his customized Core Booster, which is faster and more agile than normal ones and painted Crimson, his insignia which he sneaked on is painted on the side.  
  
James: "Lieutent James Wong! Core Booster! Launching!!"  
  
With that, the Crimson Core Booster zooms out of the Magellan Class "Shinken"(devotion), 4 Saberfishes follows it, they quickly engage the Zeon MS force that was installing the thermonuclear pulse engines onto the Colony, charging at them using a special formation.  
  
James: "!? Thermonuclear pulse engines?! Fishie 1, 2, and 3, you 3 lock onto that Zaku to the left and blast to dust!! We have to get those Zakus away so we can stop the engines!!"  
  
Fishies: "Understood!!"  
  
3 of the Saberfishes breaks from the formation and fires their Vulcans and Missiles at the 1 Zaku, before it could respond to the surprise attack it was hit in the cockpit and was destoryed; from the back, 4 Saberfishes from a Salamis zooms ahead of James' Squad and attempts to attack the other Zakus, then James feels something, he sees a white flash and feels the danger of their actions.  
  
James: NT Flash "You mustn't!!"  
  
But his warning was too late, 2 of the Zaku IIs attacked suddenly and ripped the 4 Saberfishes to pieces, the Musai that was behind the Zakus also destoryed one of the Salamis that arrived.  
  
James: "Ku... you'll pay!! Fishie 1! attack that Musai from the left! Fishie 2! you from the fight! Fishie 3! you from the front!!"  
  
The 3 Saberfishes breaks from their formation once again, each of them attack the Musai's Cannons using their missiles and Vulcans; the Core Booster zooms behind the Musai like a crimson light, before the defending Zakus could do anything James already locked onto the Musai and charges at it at his top speed.  
  
James: NT Flash "This is for all the people that you killed!!! DIE!!!!"  
  
The Core Booster fires 2 mighty Beams directly into the bridge of the Musai, James quickly zooms away, then aim onto 2 Zakus, and fire 4 missiles at them, the aiming was unlike any of the Grunts, they hit 2 Zaku Is in their torso and in their cockpit, destorying them; James and his squad quickly back off, escaping the attacks by the Zeons.  
  
James: "Fishies! I need resupply! guard the Shinken!"  
  
Fishies: "Rogar!!"  
  
The Fishes stays around the Shinken, but not too close, trying to keep the Zakus away, the Core Booster was quickly resupplied and when James looks out, he sees one of the Zaku holding a larger than normal Bazooka, feeling dreadful all of a sudden, James quickly zooms on the Zaku and sees the Zaku firing a special shell out of it's Bazooka.  
  
James: "Everyone!! Watch out!! I seen that design before!! It's a Mk-82 Nuclear Warhead!!!"  
  
Once again, his warning was too late and the Nuclear Warhead hits and totally destoryed the Shinken along with the remaining Salamis and 16 more Saberfishes, but thanks to the warning, the squad James commands was safe, James somehow survived with quite some damage, but he's still alive.  
  
James: "No... we can't be defeat this easily!! We won't die here!! Fishies! Retreat! Retreat to Luna II!!!"  
  
the Squad of 5 Fighters charges at one of the Zaku I that was near them, firing all of their weapons into the Zaku I, destorying it completely and zooms away in that direction, before they leave the sight of the Zakus, James takes a look at the Zaku that fired the Mk-82, seeing the insignia on it "Rex Marhiku", then finally zooms away from sight.  
  
James: "Rex... Marhiku... I will remember that name... one day... you shall fall to my hands..."  
  
Well, that's ep 1... more will be up later when I'm less lazy... 


	2. The Gundam that is called Perfect

A few weeks after the Side 5 battle, it seems James was listed "KIA", but he's actually alive, he was called to Luna II, rumors are around in Luna II saying the V Project was successful and the Pegasus Class "White Base" was approaching.  
  
James: "Lieutenant James Wong, reporting!"  
  
James enters the main office, talking to his superior.  
  
Wakkein: "Lieutenant, it's been a few weeks after the Side 5 battle, you have shown great talent in piloting the Core Booster and in designing MSs and better fighters, I have decided to assign you one of the new MS units to you after upgrading it with your designs, you are to report to Jaburo along with the MS; you have 2 hours before leaving, get ready."  
  
James: "Understood!!" Thinking 'HELL YEA!!'  
  
With that, James goes to pack his stuff up, and then goes to the dock, just then, the White Base enters the Luna II, and he sees all the teenagers commanding the ship and the officer yelling at them.  
  
James: "hm? Those are the ones commanding the White Base...? Something doesn't seem right..."  
  
Suddenly, a wave of attack shaken the Luna II, alarming everyone and the Salamis and Magellans starts to launch, but a second attack hits the front Magellan and trapping it, it also blocks the way out.  
  
James: "!? Shit! If we can't launch we'll be like sitting ducks!!"  
  
Mean while, the main officer for the White Base continues arguing with Wakkein, James jumps down and lands near them.  
  
James: "Commander! We have to do something!! We can't just be defeated without doing anything!! I request we destroy that Magellan so we can clear the way out!!"  
  
Wakkein seems to be thinking, while the Captain of the White Base looks at James and wonders who the hell is he.  
  
Wakkein: "....fine! White Base! Launch at once! Fire all cannons and destroy the Magellan!! Lieutenant! You, launch at once, we shall defeat those Zeon force!!"  
  
James: "Understood!"  
  
After a moment, the Magellan was destroyed by the White Base and it slowly leaves the dock, James got into the new MS PF-78-1 "Perfect Gundam", with the custom color Crimson and his Emblem, a dragon (Chinese Dragon) with a man standing on it, holding a sword on the shoulder.  
  
James: "James Wong! Perfect Gundam!! Launch!!"  
  
The Perfect Gundam charges out of the Luna II dock right behind the White Base, seeing the Rx-78-2 Gundam fighting a few Zaku, taking note of a totally Black Zaku II and a Blue, Black and Silver Zaku II, seeing the 2 Insignia, "Zeon Duchy Rex Marhiku" and "Zeon Duchy Lothar McGeary" on the 2 Zakus, he zooms at them, on the way 3 Zaku II fires at him but the bullets can't damage the Perfect Gundam much, it's armor is much thicker than the normal Gundam.  
  
James: "Ku... must remember the manual... take this!"  
  
James zooms up to one of the Zakus, punches it in the torso with the right arm, lifting it up with the same punch, firing his 2 Beam Guns that was on the Right arm into the Zaku II, and then blast his 360mm Cannon into the Zaku's cockpit, blasting it far away before it explodes.  
  
James: "This is the Gundam's power...? We will win this for sure!!"  
  
One of the Zaku II takes out it's Heat Hawk and tries to slice at the Perfect Gundam, but James swiftly dodges it and then fires his Beam Rifle into the Zaku's head, blasting it clean off, then James grabs it and slams it into it's ally, and then fire 3 shots into them, the 3 beams blasts though both of them, destroying them.  
  
James: "Now... Marhiku!!"  
  
James charges toward the 2 Custom Zaku IIs, firing his Beam Rifles at them, which they dodge, surprising James with their speed.  
  
James: "...no normal grunts indeed... but is that enough!?"  
  
James charges toward the black one and engage in combat with it using 2 Beam Sabers, the Heat Hawks on the Zaku II is in no way the strength of the Beam Sabers, after a bit they are sliced off along with the Zaku's left arm, left leg and parts of the torso with a clean slice.  
  
James: "Feel my blade and remember my name!! I am James Wong! The Sword that cleaves evil!!"  
  
But before James can land the last blow, the Multi Colored Zaku II rams James out of the way, it didn't do much damage to the Perfect Gundam, but it caused the slice to miss James, the saber however still chopped half of the Zaku's head off, which then it retreats into one of the Musais.  
  
James: "Now it's your turn! Marhiku!"  
  
James engages in combat with the 2nd Zaku, this Zaku seems be to weaker in combating compare to the Black Zaku, but it quickly zooms away and fires a Bazooka shell at James, James almost got hit by it but he sliced the shell before it hit him, the explosion did some damage but it's less than if the shell actually hit him.  
  
James: "Ku... this one... you're different than the other... no matter! You'll fall to me!!"  
  
James charges up and continue the battling, slicing at the Zaku which then it'll dodge and then fire back, James then will dodge and charges again, this repeats for about 6 times, on the 7th time however...  
  
James: NT Flash "I see it!! Too slow!! CHESTOOOOO!!" -- Note 1  
  
James quickly slices the Zaku in the Bazooka, destroying the Bazooka and causing a massive explosion, knocking the Perfect Gundam back and damaging the Zaku II quite a bit, it then retreats back into the Musai, then the Musai zooms away.  
  
James: "You're lucky... you can't escape for me forever...!!"  
  
James turns and sees that the Gundam has finished off the 3 Zakus and fought off the Red Comet, just as the last Zaku that was there attempts to fire a Bazooka shell at the Gundam, James quickly destroyed it with a well aimed Beam Rifle shot.  
  
James: to Gundam "You should watch out there pilot... always be aware of your surroundings on the battlefield..."  
  
Amuro: to James "Ha.. Hai!!"  
  
James is mildly surprised the Gundam is piloted by a kid no older than 16, but he ignores it and returns to Luna II along with the White Base team, James meets with the White Base team and Wakkein.  
  
James: "Commandernods, these are the White Base crew... are they not?"  
  
Wakkein: "Yes, they will be leaving now, you should be leaving soon Lieutenant..."  
  
James: "Understood" James turns to Amuro "Kid, you have talent, don't die and I'll see you again some day alright? My name is Lieutenant James Wong, don't forget!"  
  
Amuro: "Ha... Hai! My name is Amuro... Amuro Rei..."  
  
James: "Rei? You're Tem Rei's son aren't you?"  
  
Amuro: "Yea..."  
  
After he talked to all the White Base crews, he leaves for Earth in a Jet and inside, containing his Perfect Gundam.  
  
James: "Earth... it's been long since I been there... well, there's still around 5 hours until I reach the atmosphere... guess I'll get some sleep..."  
  
James inputted some commands, then he lay down on the seat and falls asleep, ahead of him... the Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
here's Chap 2... Read! =D  
  
Note 1: Most Swordsmen yells out "CHESTOOO" when they attack, mainly to stun their opponents. 


End file.
